Algernon Caillouet
'''Phillip Matteo Langfield (as known as Algernon Caillouet) '''is the son of James Langfield and Celine. He is the step-son of Brielle Black. He is the older half-brother of Henry Langfield II and Faye Langfield. He is the late nephew of Henry Langfield, Madeleine Arseneau, and Arielle Langfield. Early History Phillip was born in Paris, France but his mother, Celine was passed away while he was 1 year old and Gary Fletcher set up to bomb toward James's House. That where his mom's death place. James thought Phillip and Celine were dead and he left them and his dad, James decided to transformation a vampire. A few weeks later, Phillip is resurrected by the unnamed as Witch. Aro found Phillip while next to his dead mom and Aro decided to take care of him. Caius and Athenodora always want to adopt kids. They gave his new name, Algernon Caillouet. In September 1957, Phillip/Algernon was lived in Italy with his adoptive parents, Caius and Athenodora. Aro taught him for everything and he's home-school. In Autumn 1960, Aro decided to turn Algernon's transformation to be a vampire because he almost died in the war. Algernon was unhappy with being a vampire. In New Year Eve 1960, Algernon was running away from Aro, the Volturi, and his adoptive parents. He went to buy a ticket to go to America. Also, He always wants to go to New York. In 1965, Pippa Altobelli and Gary Fletcher found him in Downtown, New York and Algernon ran away again because he doesn't want to go back to Italy with his adoptive parents and the Volturi or his evil boss, Aro. Algernon went to Chicago, IL. In 1980, He enjoyed the freedom and he still lives in Chicago, IL and he went to together with his date, Avery. Also, Avery knows about Algernon is a vampire and she is okay with this because she had a true friend is Jamie and she moved anywhere. In 1986, Avery broke up with him because she fell in love with someone and Algernon was first heartbreak and he decided to move to Los Angeles, CA for a good. In Autumn 1989, He moved to Forks, Washington and he met Billy Black and Sarah Black in the store because he trying to learn new things but he knows about Black Family is a werewolf. Then he went to Black House and he met Rebecca Black and Rachel Black and he enjoying with Black Family for dinner time. On January 14, 1990, He met Jacob Black and he promised Jacob's mother, Sarah Black about she wants him to protect him for the future. In 1999-2000, Algernon went to visiting the funeral for Sarah's death. Also, he always there for Black Family but Jacob hugged him and he cried a lot because he misses his mom, Sarah. In Summer 2002, He moved to Portland, Maine because he got a new job and he came to say goodbye to Black Family. Jacob Black told him that he promised to visit Forks, Washington in someday. In 2014, Jacob Black called him and he was currently live in China and Jacob needed his help because he wants him to against Aro, Marcus, and the Volturi. He went to visit Forks, Washington and he met Logan Black and Brielle Black (as a baby). Then he went to help people and he met Harry Mallinson but he was a human and he's hunter supernatural. 's death and they're sad and Harper was heartbreak and cried a lot.]] He fought them and he was sad about who died and he cared about what he loved. He tried to save to Harry Mallinson because he has to live for his son, Rory but it's too late to he died and he had a lot of blood. Algernon went back to China and he saying goodbye to Jacob Black and his children. In Autumn 2030, He moved back to Forks, Washington. Jacob Black needs his help to pretend to be a student of Senior because he wants to check to make sure Brielle Black. Algernon knew about Aubrey Galanis from in the Autumn 2030.]] Marcus's adoptive daughter. He met Henry Langfield and he told him that he should stay away from Brielle and he didn't do for you and he did for Jacob. Aidan Levison can smell a blood cold from Henry Langfield or Algernon. He met him at lunchtime. He was the first time to flirt to Josie Galanis but she's taken by Michael Huang II and Aidan told him that Josie is the Aubrey Galanis's adoptive sister. Logan Black asked him to join a member of Forks Coven. In Spring 2031, He went to looking to Brielle but Josie kissed him in the bathroom and she wants sex with him so they did. Then Aidan found out that Josie and Algernon were secret together but Josie decided to broke up with Michael Huang II. He went to talk to Jacob but he was with James Langfield. He met him and James saying you look familiar from someone from his past life. In June 2031, he's graduation with other students. In Autumn 2031, Josie decided to broke up with Algernon and he started hanging out with Paisley Devonshire. Also, he wants to know about his past life. Paisley gave his memory and he saw James Langfield watched him and his mother, Celine. Algernon went to talked James Langfield about his past life and James didn't know about it too but he told him about the truth that Algernon is Phillip Langfield and he is James's long lost son. talked to him about his long lost father, James Langfield while he's mad.]] He's freak out and he walked out than James tired to talk him but he went outside and Logan Black went to talk him about his real dad, James's alive and he was shocked about he is a vampire too but he's afraid to lose James just like his mother, Celine. In Winter 2032, Algernon joined to battle with a buddy partner, Aidan Levison. Later, Marcus finally dead and he hugged James Langfield then he hugged back too. In December 2035, He went to Forks, Washington and Brielle Black asked him about battle again. He wants to do it and he saw Josie Galanis in Black Cafe. He talked to Josie about battle but she still loves Algernon and she told him about everything and Algernon believes her and she wants to protect the people. Afternoon, time start to battle then Josie was death by Aidan Levison because he doesn't agree or believes her and he just wants to protect Algernon. In Winter 2040, He joined to battle against the Volturi and James say be careful and Henry went with him. Luis Izquierdo and Algernon were fought with them then Brielle screamed and he went to heart extraction to one of them. She told him to save Henry. but Paisley have done it the power to shut down to him. Henry's death.]]Brielle and Algernon tried to save Henry but Paisley Devonshire have must do it for Henry's order. Algernon cried out and he is quickly killed the Volturi for Henry's death. and other Covens that Henry Langfield's death and he honored him for this place.]] In New Year's day of 2041, He went to Europe to look at his treasure from Henry's things. In 2050, Brielle saying mentioned that Algernon currently in Spain and he's a travel world person.